<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nap Time by DiDaydreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491082">Nap Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer'>DiDaydreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Butt Plugs, Collars, Embarrassment, Feeding, Hand Feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Puppy Play, Sleepy Cuddles, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:32:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rami can see that Gwil needs to be put down for a nap. He knows the best way to treat his sleepy pet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwilym Lee/Rami Malek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The TV has gradually become background noise by now. Rami is only half way paying attention to it anyway, more and more of his focus becoming taken up by Gwil. Who is leaning heavily on his shoulder, almost spilling the mug of tea he’s attempting to drink in-between the yawns. Rami smiles. Ruffles his hair to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Gwil rubs his chin against his shoulder affectionately, peering up at him with sleepy blue eyes. All soft edges, pointy nose and fuzzy beard. Rami’s big puppy. “Let me take that before you tip it into our laps” Rami says, while plucking the mug from Gwil’s unresisting fingers. “Oh, yeah, of course” Gwil mumbles, rubbing his eyes now that his hands are free.</p><p> </p><p>Big adorable puppy, Rami muses happily. Needs to be taken good care of. He bites his lip, a few ideas already presenting themselves for him.</p><p> </p><p>“You need a nap love” Rami whispered, scratching Gwil’s beard with light touches. Gwil leans into the caress, but responds with a sleepy shake of his head. “I’m fine” he insists, even though his eyes are clouded with fatigue, and he’s trying to swallow another yawn. A quiet request for petting and nap time radiating off of him. Rami smiles and huffs “No arguments pet”. It’s said in a gentle, but firm, tone. That tone. Sending a small shiver down Gwil’s spine, and causing something warm and light to flutter behind his breastbone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Safe, cared for, looked after. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rami can see the gentle mist beginning to take over Gwil’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you come to the bedroom with me?” he says softly, scratching blunt nails down Gwil’s neck, raising small goosebumps in their wake. Gwil shivers, and nods. “Words, pet” Rami prompts. Gwil smiles “Yes, Rami, I will let you take me to bed”. He is given a small kiss for his obedience. Light, yet lingering.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy” Rami coos, while pulling Gwil to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>The trek down the hall is made with Rami’s hand firmly on the small of Gwil’s back. The only breach of contact when Rami opens their bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>«Stand by the foot of the bed» Rami instructed, giving Gwil a small push into the still dark room.</p><p> </p><p>He did as told, while observing Rami getting the room ready. Closing the blinds and curtains, turning on the light at a preferred brightness, turning up the heat of the thermostat, and pulling the covers on the bed down. Standing as still as he could, he tracked Rami’s movements when he went into their drawer full of toys. Heartbeat picking up. Watching, and all the while sinking deeper and deeper down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Safe, cared for, looked after. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rami turned around to find Gwil right where he wanted him. Standing by the foot of their bed with his hands clasped in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>A teasing smile tugged on Rami’s lips as he held up the smooth vibrating metal butt plug. A known favourite. In his other hand was Gwil’s collar, deep violet and soft to the touch.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil kneeled without being told, feeling sleepy yet eager.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good, pet” Rami praised. “Now lift your head for me so we can get you ready”. “Yes, master” Gwil all but purred, lifting his chin so that Rami could secure the collar around his neck. The little heart shaped pendant feeling pleasantly cold against the hollow of his throat. “Does this feel good?” Rami asked, testing the tightness of the collar. “Yes, master, it feels good” Gwil assured.</p><p> </p><p>Soft smiles and soft kisses exchanged between them.</p><p> </p><p>Rami took a few steps back, smirking. “Now strip for me, love”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil blinked up at him, confused. Feeling like he had missed something. “But can’t you..” he began, needy and a bit bratty. He wrung his hands in front of his lap, shifting his weight on his knees. His stomach clenching, throat getting tight. He swallowed thickly. “It’s just, I thought, maybe..” His thoughts get fuzzy.</p><p> </p><p>He really needs to be held and doted on by his master!</p><p> </p><p>Rami raised an eyebrow in warning, leaning in again to grab Gwil’s jaw. Firm, but not bruising. “Be good for me, pet” he chided. Gwil pouted petulantly, his eyes beginning to water. Rami’s heart fluttered. Oh, his little pet was in that mood tonight. “Now, now, sweety” Rami whispered lovingly, caressing Gwil’s bottom lip with his thumb, inviting his way inside. Gwil opened his mouth, a hopeful look in his dewy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Will this calm you, pup?” Rami asked, sliding his thumb into Gwil’s mouth, pressing down gently on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil shuddered blissfully when he closed his mouth around Rami’s thumb and began to suck. Leaning in to get the whole of it into his mouth, his tongue laving over the soft base of his palm. saliva running down towards Rami’s wrist with his need. His breathing becoming erratic. “There now, love, it will be fine, I’ve got you” Rami comforted, dabbing away a few tears that had gathered at the corner of Gwil’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sensitive puppy.</p><p> </p><p>He caressed and cooed, letting Gwil soothe himself on his fingers. Sucking and licking all he needed. His breath coming in small puffs as he got his reactions under control. Rami calmly replaced his thumb with his index and forefinger, while rubbing the base of Gwil’s warm neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Colour, love?” Rami prompted gently. Gwil sniffed, but looked up at him. “Green, master” he assured. Small kitten licks to the pads of Rami’s fingers. Squirming on his knees, with his hands pushed between his thighs. Rami chuckled “That is good, pup.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil squirmed some more, calming down when Rami let him suck his fingers slowly, while petting his hair and scratching his scalp.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, pet, I’m here to take care of you”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil rubs his face against Rami’s stomach, peering up at him sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them just breathing and feeling the heat of each other for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you can take this off for me now?” Rami asks, tugging on Gwil’s knitted jumper for emphasis. Gwil nods “Yes, master” He says thickly, swallowing the remains of his confused tears.</p><p> </p><p>Rami stepped back, to watch Gwil tug the red jumper over his head. When Gwil looked a bit unsure where to put the garment, Rami took it from his hands and quickly folded it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Stand up for me please” Rami instructed. Gwil got to his feet slowly, keeping his eyes on Rami the whole time. Tugging uncertainly on his t-shirt, silently asking for guidance. Guidance Rami is more than willing to give. “Take it off, love” is barely uttered before it’s over Gwil’s head, and handed over to his master.</p><p> </p><p>So sweet and eager. “You deserve some help, pet” He decided.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil beamed, spreading his legs and opening his arms towards Rami. “Thank you, master” His voice noticeably scratchy from his little almost cry. Still shifting his weight from foot to foot, he gives Rami his best pleading look.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll deal with those pesky pants, my pup” He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil is adorned in his favourite pair of dark blue sweatpants. Loose fitting and comfortable, but they still do wonders for his ass. The well worn fabric falling perfectly over the plump curve of his behind. Rami tugs them open with practised ease. “Let’s see the state of you” He murmurs, sliding his hand past the lining to cup Gwil’s half hard cock in his palm. Warm and thick, cocooned in soft cotton. The heady scent of his arousal fuelling Rami’s own.</p><p> </p><p>The sweatpants slides over Gwil’s hips and down his legs, without Rami’s help. Gwil looks very pleased with himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, so you can do it yourself then?” Rami gently pokes Gwil’s chest, making him step out of the sweatpants on the floor. Gwil smiles.“Yes, master”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty pet, and in your new underwear too” Rami acknowledges, massaging Gwil’s peach lace covered backside. That he at once begins to wiggle when Rami gets his hands on it. “Do you like them, love?” he asks, tugging on the lace. “Yes, master, thank you for giving them to me.” Gwil’s smile is wide and cheerful, and Rami kisses his nose. “Anything for my handsome pet”</p><p> </p><p>Dressing up Gwil is a delight.</p><p> </p><p>“Do they feel good?” Rami asks softly, running his fingers over the fabric. Over Gwil’s hips, ass, and between his legs, to cup his balls and push one finger against his clothed opening. Gwil moans and tighten his legs around Rami’s hand. “Yes, master, they feel very good to wear” he breaths out. “So good that you don’t want to take them off for me?” Gwil shakes his head. “No, master.”</p><p> </p><p>Kneeling in front of Gwil, Rami ran his hands up and down his muscular thighs, creating small shivers by his touch. “I’m going to have to remove your pretty panties now, darling”. He gives Gwil’s half-hard cock a little kiss through the already damp fabric. “Eager boy” Rami whispers approvingly.</p><p> </p><p>The peach coloured lace is gently pulled down over Gwil’s cock, and Rami blows on the glans, just a gentle stimulation, but enough to make his sensitive puppy whimper. “That’s better” Rami declares, pushing the lace away from his butt as well, fully exposing all of his handsome pet.</p><p> </p><p>The lace panties end up wrapped around Rami’s wrist. “I’ll hold on to these for a while” Rami murmured, kissing around Gwil’s genitals, rubbing his nose into his soft fur to enjoy his scent before raising to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>He took in Gwil’s posture, silently observing his naked body. The rise and fall of his chest, the slight quivering of his abdominal muscles, the plump swell of his ass. Rami stepped closer. Admiring his sweet boy. Looking at how how his thick cock is hanging heavy between his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>He was holding his thighs a bit tighter than normal. Minute squirming. Rami looked him up and down again. Ah..of course. The well known sights and movements of his pets body telling him all he needs to know. He could not help the small giggle.</p><p> </p><p>He cupped the soft curve of Gwil’s ass, his other hand on his abdomen. Rami raised an eyebrow in question, challenging Gwil to speak up, but Gwil remained silent. Silent and softly blushing. Rami sighed, sliding his hand a bit further down on Gwil’s warm tummy, giving the area under his navel a little examination. Gwil whimpered, pushing his thighs even closer together. Rami placed two fingers under his bearded chin, forcing him to make eye contact. “You need to use the toilet first love” Rami whispered, fond amusement colouring his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil hunched his shoulders at the accusation. Fidgeting under Rami’s kind eyes. The blush spreading down his neck towards his chest. “It’s not that bad” he whispered. Trying to project some unaffected nonchalance, but not meeting the mark. His voice a bit too shaky and his fluttering eyelashes giving up the pretence. He’s adorable. Rami giggled and shook his head. “Now that can’t be true, can it love?” He murmured, rubbing Gwil’s bladder with firm circular movements. The action produced a small whine, his legs becoming restless, and his hips squirming in small cricles. He even reached down to hold his cock, pulling the foreskin down over the glans. Rami smiled tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>He held out his hand to Gwil, who took it shyly, a self-deprecating look on his face that Rami alleviated with a kiss. Nipping Gwil’s bottom lip affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>“Come now pet” He said encouragingly, pulling Gwil towards their en suite bathroom. “Didn’t want to ruin the mood” Gwil mumbled, letting Rami lead him to the toilet, both of Rami’s hands settling on his waist. “Nothing is ruined loved” Rami said gently, giving Gwil a kiss between his shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>When Gwil made no further movements, Rami took hold of his cock. “Need you to relax now sweet boy” he whispered. Gwil tensed a fraction, sudden feelings of embarrassment beginning to roll over him. “Master”, he whispered shyly. “I have you dear, don’t be worried” Rami soothed him, kissing his neck. Gentle murmurs and soft whispers of “It’s perfectly fine, love” breathed against Gwil’s warm skin. Gwil let his shoulders drop, and relaxed his abdomen, feeling relief when his bladder was emptied in a strong unbroken stream.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy” Rami praised, gently massaging Gwil’s tummy, causing his stream to rush a little faster.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil moaned deeply, surprised by how very good it felt to have his master help him empty his full bladder like this.</p><p> </p><p>“All that tea you drink baby boy” Rami teased affectionately, a bit surprised but also impressed with the volume his pet was able to hold inside him. “I’m sorry master” Gwil murmured, focusing his eyes on Rami’s nimble fingers around his cock. “Already told you that you don’t have anything to be sorry about pet” Rami gentled, kissing Gwil’s neck and under his jaw, needing to calm and soothe his pup.</p><p> </p><p>The last few jets of liquid pour out of Gwil with Rami’s help, pushing down on his tummy a little firmer, the pleasure and care of it all making him begin to grow hard. The shivers run up and down his spine, while Rami carefully shakes him off, and unrolls some paper to make sure he’s fully dry and clean.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Safe, cared for, looked after. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rami turns him around, planting warm kisses on his cheeks and on his lips. Gwil purrs and wraps himself around his master.</p><p> </p><p>“That is better” Rami affirms, holding on to Gwil who is putting a lot of his weight on Rami, while trying to kiss and suck at Rami’s neck, needing something in his mouth. Rami nudges him away from his shoulder, giving Gwil his fingers to satisfy his need. “No wonder my puppy was so teary-eyed and upset”- Rami says lovingly, watching Gwil’s mouth around his fingers- “when he’s so sleepy and very badly needed to pee”</p><p> </p><p>“Master!” Gwil’s expression is one of mild embarrassment. The good kind, Rami notes, as it makes Gwil’s cock twitch with interest. His delicate blush is absolutely endearing. “Does it feel better now, love?” Rami asks, needing to be sure “Yes master”</p><p> </p><p>He caresses Gwil’s cheek and neck. “I want you to get on the bed for me, pet” He whispers into Gwil’s ear, feeling the taller man’s breath stutter. “Can you do that? Get on the bed on all four and spread your lovely legs for me?” Gwil’s beard rasps against his cheek when he nods. “Yes, master, I can do that”</p><p> </p><p>“Hop to it, love” Rami encourage, and smacks Gwil’s bum when he turns around towards their bed. Gwil’s quiet chuckle putting the remains of Rami’s worry to rest.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like the lavender oil, love?” He asks while perusing their cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>Rami shakes the aforementioned bottle for emphasis. The content sloshing around in the pale violet glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you, master” Gwil purrs, a slight moan, while luxuriously arching and stretching out his back, presenting Rami with a delicious view of his behind, his tight hole, and his hard cock bouncing under his tummy.</p><p> </p><p>Rami sits on the bed beside Gwil, keeping one had one the small of his back. The weighty metal butt plug held up for Gwil to see.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get your pretty ass ready for this, and when you are nice and filled up, you can settle down to suck my cock, does that sound like something you want?” Rami caressed the growing bulge in his own trousers with the smooth tip of the plug. Gwil’s cock twitched.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil nodded, eyeing the plug, and Rami’s cock, hungrily. “Yes, master, I want that”</p><p> </p><p>Rami smiled smugly. “I thought as much”</p><p> </p><p>They shared a kiss, deep and warm. Rami pushed his tongue into Gwil’s mouth, tasting and exploring him, drawing Gwil’s tongue into his own mouth in turn. Ever the multitasker, Rami got the bottle of lube from under the pillow, opened it, and coated his fingers while keeping his mouth locked with Gwil’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I will begin now” Rami said in warning, reaching behind Gwil to carefully circle his hole. “Cold” Gwil muttered, referring to the lube Rami had begin to spread over his warm opening. “Sorry, pet, I’ll warm it up for you” Rami soothed, moving around so that he was sitting behind Gwil, face almost level with his round bottom.</p><p> </p><p>“So beautiful” Rami whispered, planting a series of small nibbling kisses across Gwil’s behind. His skin so soft and warm, and covered with a light dusting of golden hair, that grew thicker and darker between his legs and towards his cock. More lube was applied to Gwil’s hole, which begin to relax and grow more and more loose under Rami’s fingers, letting him push in his middle finger with ease. Gwil was already moaning, clenching around Rami’s finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax now” Rami commanded. “Don’t you want more of my fingers inside you?” He leaned down and licked around Gwil’s rim, all wet sounds and vocalized appreciation. “Thank you, master” Gwil breathed out. “You are so tight, pup, but I know how easy it is to make that hole of yours wet and open” Rami said mischievously. “Always so horny are you not, pretty pet?” Gwil whined, “Yes, master, I-I can’t help it”. Rami broke him off before he could begin apologising for his needs. “I’m here to make sure you have all you require love, I’ll take care of you don’t you worry”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, sir” Gwil purred, happy for the second finger Rami worked into him. A little more lube and Rami had a third finger inside. Working Gwil with easy touches, careful not to push down too hard when he found his prostate. Gwil still yelped, his cock dripping clear pre-cum.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil’s arms began to give out, and he leaned on his forearms and pushed his ass out more. Rocking back and forth on the three fingers Rami had worked into his lubed up hole. “Don’t get too worked up, darling” Rami warned. “I don’t want you to come yet” He put a hand on Gwil’s hip to halt his movements.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil twitched and moaned, but stayed still as ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Rami coated the plug with more lube. Pulling out his fingers, he quickly replaced them with the tip of the plug, only teasing Gwil’s rim. “Are you comfortable?” Gwil only nodded. “Hmmm, what was that, darling?” Rami chuckled, tickling Gwil’ s lightly furred behind, making him giggle and squirm. “Are you ready to proceed?” More vigorous nodding. “Yes, master”</p><p> </p><p>Rami watched hungrily while working the smooth polished metal into Gwil’s stretched, pink opening. The clear lube making obscene, wet sounds, glistening and dribbling around Gwil’s hole and running down his perineum and over his balls. “Feels so good, sir” Gwil moaned softly.</p><p> </p><p>“That is what we want to happen here, pet”. More nibbling kisses to Gwil’s ass and thighs. “For the two of us to feel good, and loved”. The plug slides fully inside, only the stopper with its pale violet crystal visible between Gwil’s buttocks. Rami crawled up to sit in front of Gwil, kissing his forehead before beaconing him to lay down with his head in Rami’s lap. Mindful of the tent Rami had pitched in his sweatpants with his hard cock.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil nosed it with clear interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to taste?” Rami pulled the fabric away, sighing with relief when his cock was freed. “Go ahead, pet, small licks at first, I want you to pace yourself”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil kept his eyes on Rami’s face when leaning in to kiss the tip of his cock, right over his already leaking slit. “Open your mouth” Rami ordered softly. Gwil closed his eyes in bliss, feeling the weight of Rami’s cock settle on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned further back into the pillows, watching lovingly as Gwil begin to suck. Taking him deep, and keeping a slow tempo. “Good boy, you know what to do” Rami praised.</p><p> </p><p>The bottle of lavender oil was opened carefully, and Rami poured a little between Gwil’s shoulder blades. Massaging the fragrant oil into Gwil’s neck and shoulders. The only wounds in the room Gwil’s wet sucking, and the slick sound of oil rubbed into skin.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil’s blue eyes were a bit unfocused, occasionally slipping closed. Rami reached out to trace the faint freckles across his nose. “I will turn the plug on now, darling” he whispered. Gwil nodded, bobbing up and down on his cock with wet slurping sounds. Rami could see Gwil’s toes curl when the plug inside him began to vibrate.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep it on a slow setting for now” He kept massaging the lavender oil into Gwil’s neck, and down his shoulders. Gwil’s nose nudging his lower stomach when Gwil takes his cock all the way down his throat, breathing in the scent of his master. Swallowing and humming around Rami’s length, a bit of drool and pre-cum dribbling into his beard.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil’s thick cock is twitching against his stomach. Good boys don’t touch themselves without permission. But they do squirm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hands where I can see them, pup” Rami ordered, tugging on Gwil’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil’s eyes were pleading, but his mouth was still filled with Rami’s cock all the way to the base. He began to pull away. “Puppy eyes will not help right now, love” Rami said, firmly pushing Gwil’s head fully back on his cock. “Be a good boy, I know what you need”</p><p> </p><p>Rami took hold of both of Gwil’s hands, placing them on his hips. “There, now work my cock a bit faster”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil pushed his knees up under himself, getting more leverage. Relaxing his throat further, he picked up the pace.</p><p> </p><p>Rami spread his legs wider, giving Gwil all the room he needed. “That’s it, lovely boy” Rami cooed, followed by a pleased moan. “Does it not feel good for my pet to have his mouth and throat fucked by my cock?” Gwil whimpered, and tapped Rami’s hip once. Their code for yes.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil was so hard. Rami tasted so good, and filled his mouth and throat in a way that made his head spin. His cock was hanging heavy and leaking between his thighs. The tip almost rubbing against the sheets. And the plug up his arse were stimulating him in the best way. He wanted so badly to stroke his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Only a little.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to hump the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>“No” Rami, commanded. “You need to wait”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil moaned. Looking up at Rami with wide pleading eyes. Rami softened. “Not yet, love, you need to be a good boy and suck my cock first”</p><p> </p><p>He buried his hand in Gwil’s hair. “You love to suck cock, pup, I know you do” Rami encouraged breathlessly. Gwil closed his eyes and hummed, the need to touch himself almost drowned by his need to be a good boy.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling all the way up, Gwil began to lick the head of Rami’s cock, then kissing and licking down the vein on the underside. Rami groans and pulls Gwil’s hair harder, rubbing his cock against Gwil’s beard. He closed his eyes in delight, feeling used by Rami in the best way.</p><p> </p><p>“Make me come, pup” Rami murmured, brushing his thumb over Gwil’s cheekbone.</p><p> </p><p>“On my face, sir?” Gwil asked, hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>Rami chuckled “I’ll come on your your face, sweetheart, but keep your mouth open”</p><p> </p><p>There are wet slurping sounds when Gwil sucks his head, hard, and push the flat of his tongue to the underside. Rami feels the tell tale surge between his hips, he’s about to come, very fast.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls away from Gwil’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your mouth wide, love” he groans, giving himself two more strokes before he orgasms. Spilling in thick white ropes across Gwil’s face. The first spurt over the bridge of his nose and his cheekbones, the second landing on his wet, pink tongue. He looks absolutely debauched, marked by Rami’s cum.</p><p> </p><p>There is a packet of wet-wipes on the night stand, and Rami reaches for them. Gently pushing Gwil to lay back while cleaning up his face. His pet blinks up at him, smiling sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>“You can stroke your lovely, big cock now, my dear” Rami whispers, while also turning the butt plug up to a higher setting. The buzzing it makes is very audible. Gwil moans deeply, pulling his knees up and curling his fingers around his hard and wet cock, pulling at himself with relish. His master said he could.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil panted, and bit into his bottom lip. “I’m going to come, sir” he groaned, puling at his cock, while his other hand was cupping his balls. Playing with them and tugging on the soft hair.</p><p> </p><p>Rami, relaxed and loose after his orgasm, watched him with half-lidded eyes. A dreamy smile tugging on his lips. “Mmmm, any minute now, love, want you to show off a little for me first” Swirling his finger around Gwil’s navel. “Play with your cock for daddy” he murmured, nipping Gwil’s earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil whimpered, leaking pre-cum onto his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Pull down your foreskin and expose the glans, gently circle your thumb around the slit” Rami ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir” Long fingers pulled, and exposed the flushed and wet glans, clear drops spilling from the slit like small pearls. Gwil begin to tease himself with gentle movements, unable to hold back the whines and whimpers. “Just like that, now use your other hand to pump your shaft”. Rami demonstrated for Gwil how fast he wanted him to go. Gwil almost sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Rami held up the remote to the plug. “And putting this naughty thing a bit higher”.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil moaned loudly, arching his back and curling his toes into the sheets. And keeping the touches to his big cock just like his master told him to do it. “Wanna come, wanna some so bad, sir” Gwil pleaded, using his puppy eyes as best he could.</p><p> </p><p>Rami brushed Gwil’s sweaty hair away from his forehead. “Not long now, darling, a little more for daddy” Another deep moan from Gwil, twisting and squirming under Rami’s hand. “Mmmmm, do you want a kiss, my pup?” Rami chuckled “I want to kiss my pretty pup” Gwil nodded, panting and needy. “I want a kiss, master”</p><p> </p><p>“very well” he breathed onto Gwil’s lips, sliding his tongue between them and plundering Gwil’s open and unresisting mouth. All of Gwil’s little sounds of need and pleasure vibrating against Rami’s lips and tongue. Rami pulled away, looking down towards where Gwil was steadily pumping his thick cock. A captivating sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, come for me” Rami whispered hotly, tapping on the baste of the butt plug.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil came with a choked off moan, trembling all over. Several jets of cum shooting up to his stomach and chest, some of it reaching his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at Rami, smiling serenely, and looking quite pleased with himself. Playing with the cum coating his lightly furred chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll clean you up baby boy” Rami said, reaching for the wet-wipes once more.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil watched him with drooping eyes, all boneless and pliant under Rami’s hands. “Sleepy” he announced, yawning to prove his point. “I know you’re sleepy, dear” Rami cooed, tickling his tummy. “That is why you are taking a nap”.</p><p> </p><p>The plug was turned off, but still in place- “Feels nice to leave it in, does it not, love?”- when Rami pulled a blanked over his sleepy pet. Trying to tuck him in. But Gwil made grabby hand movements, wanting Rami to give him a hug. A reasonable request, easily complied with. Sliding forward, Rami tucked his tall lover against himself, wrapping his arms around his firm torso and caressing his back. “Thank you, sir” Gwil whispered. His bearded chin rasping against Rami’s throat when he snuggled against him.</p><p> </p><p>Rami held on for a few more seconds, before making Gwil lay back. “Want to have something in your mouth while you sleep?” he asked, thumb settled on Gwil’s bottom lip. Gwil looked thoughtful for a few seconds, but quickly he nodded. “Yes, sir, I would like that”</p><p> </p><p>Still keeping his eyes on Gwil, Rami reach into the night stand, reaching in to lock his fingers around one of Gwil’s pacifiers. “Will this one work?” he asked, holding up what turned out to be the blue pacifier with an owl on it. Gwil smiled at the sight. “Yes, that one will be fine”.</p><p> </p><p>“Open up” Rami said, and Gwil obeyed, letting Rami push the pacifier into his mouth. He closed his eyes and gave it a few sucks, the little owl picture bobbing up and down. “You are so sweet, my pup” Rami said, smiling lovingly, and plumping the pillow under Gwil’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil snuggled up under the covers, sucking peacefully and looking up at Rami with sleepy and sated eyes. “Now get some shut eye, love, and I will wake you up in a little while for some more fun”</p><p> </p><p>With a final caress to Gwil’s hair, Rami rose from the bed, walking over to turn off the lights. But keeping a little mushroom-shaped night light on for ambiance. The soft glow of it comforting.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well, sweetheart” he said, watching Gwil settle down among the pillows, before he closed the door gently.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil sucked slowly on the pacifier, and let his breath even out, letting his body sink deep into the mattress, and into sleep. Hugging the pillows close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rami wakes Gwil up from his nap, and gives him a good shag. Gwil's puppy like behaviour becoming more apparent.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rami wiped his hands on the towel hanging from the oven door, before inspecting his work. The dough was ready, and all the topping was prepared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dragging out a chair, he used it to reach one of the highest shelves, rummaging around until his fingertips finally caught hold of the plastic bottle. Standing on the chair, bottle in one hand and the rubber nipple for the bottle in the other, he wondered what to put in it. Would Gwil want only water? Or would he be in the mood for something else? They have a bottle of ice tea in the fridge. And he might want milk, he usually does. Even when Rami made them a pizza? He pulled a face. But yes, his pup would want milk even then. Better ask him about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami hopped down from the chair, and put the bottle on the counter. Pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time. Almost 20 minutes since he put Gwil down for a nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a giddy fluttering in his chest at the thought. Trust, and love and need. The connection they share, and the times when they need to express themselves in this manner. Gwil’s bright blue eyes full of love and devotion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks at the time again. 20 minutes, since he put his pup down for a nap. He leans against the counter, idly caressing the growing bulge of his cock. Gwil, sleeping with his perfect ass filled with his favourite plug. Lovely Gwil, nursing his pacifier. The soft, sleepy sounds he makes. His smooth and warm skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tugs the sweatpants down, letting his half-hard cock bob in front of him for a while. He runs his finger through the pubic hair, and slowly slides lower to cup his balls. Rolling them in his palm and feeling their weight. He moans softly, before tucking himself back into his clothes. Admiring the shape his cock makes in his pants, confident that Gwil will appreciate the sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been 25 minutes since he put Gwil to sleep. He pushes himself away from the counter, he wants to go and wake up his sleeping beauty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a certain spring in his step as he makes his way back to their bedroom, pausing at the door to make sure he does not open it too hard, and wakes Gwil up before he wants to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their bedroom is warmer then the rest of the apartment, but not uncomfortably warm. The kind of warm that make it comfortable to sleep naked. Rami smiles at the sight of Gwil using the blanket more as a teddy bear, than as a cover. He twists the light switch, giving the room a bit more light, but not too much. The pacifier is still in Gwil’s mouth, gently bobbing up and down. A lot of the blanket is hugged against his chest, along with a blue plush bunny, but some of it is between his thighs, snug against the clear outline of his cock and balls. His big lovely boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He makes his way over to the bed, quietly. Gwil’s breathing is deep and even, and filled with the wet sounds of nursing his pacifier. He hovers his hand in the air right above his shoulder for a few seconds, but he is struck with a much more fun idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The remote to the plug is still in his pocket. He pulls it out, and considers his options. Not too high, he does not want to give his poor pup that kind of shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chooses the lowest setting. The buzzing from the plug faint, muffled by his pups round bottom. The thought makes him giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil makes a low whimper in his sleep, rolling towards Rami and spreading his legs. The crystal in the plugs stopper is twinkling between his butt cheeks. “Handsome pup” Rami whispers, carefully tapping the bottom of the plug, and caressing Gwil’s warm bottom. “Mmnrrnnn” is moaned into the pillows, and Gwil tightens his legs around the blanket between his thighs. He can see how Gwil’s dick is filling out, and straining against the covers. Murmuring sleepily he changes his hold on the stuffed blue bunny, guiding it towards his crotch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, love, I just cleaned that” Rami whispers fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil opens his eyes half way, peering up at Rami from under his lashes. “Master” he whispers around his pacifier, rocking his hips, pushing his growing erection against the stuffed toy he has pushed between his legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naughty, pup” Rami chides mildly “rutting against your toys like this”. Gwil only gives him a playful pout, crawling up into a kneeling position, plush bunny still firmly trapped between his legs. His large cock bounce a little as he sleepily, blissfully ruts into his toy. Silly and juvenile, but still a lovely sight in Rami’s view. His plump, plug filled bottom is twitching with his movements, and Rami reluctantly takes his eyes away from the sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gwil” Rami, warns, brushing his hair away from his forehead, caressing his strong back. “”I don’t want my pup to come like this”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil drops his shoulders, sitting still but keeping the toy in place. He looks a little guilty, “I’m sorry, master” he murmurs. Rami smiles. “No problem, pet, you were still half-way in dreamland, and suddenly your big dick got really hard, no wonder my pretty pup needed to play like that”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pretty pup beams up at Rami, deep blue eyes becoming more alert as he wakes up fully. He reaches out, plucking the pacifier from Gwil’s mouth with a tiny wet pop. “Did you sleep well, love?” Rami asks, petting and scratching behind Gwil’s ear and down his jawline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, master” Gwil purrs, snuggling closer and rubbing his nose over Rami’s neck and collarbones. Breathing in the scent of him. “Mmmm, good boy” Rami praises “Sleeping soundly like I told you to do” He takes hold of Gwil’s jaw, looking into his eyes. “You have not been out of bed, have you, darling?” Gwil shakes his head confidently. “No master, I fell asleep at once”. Rami kisses his nose. “Mmmmm, you did not lie awake for a little while then, playing with your bunny”-he eyes Gwil’s growing erection-“or you cock?” Gwil smiles, and shakes his head again. “No, master, I needed a nap, like you said I did” He gives Gwil’s neck an open mouthed kiss, feeling him shiver. “Very good boy” he whispers, nipping Gwil’s ear. “You have been a good little pup for daddy”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Rami can’t resist the urge to tease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not been out of this bed once during my absence?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil is sitting on his knees, shaking his head confidently. “No, sir”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami smirks, sliding his palm down Gwil’s chest, settling on his abdomen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My little pup did not wake up during his nap because he needed to pee again did he?” He tickles Gwil’s tummy for emphasis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil blushes hotly, but his cock twitches in obvious interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, master” Gwil mumbles, giving Rami a pleading look. Shifting his thighs wider apart to accommodate his flushed cock, and heavy balls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmmm” Rami hums. “And you don’t need to take a little pee break now do you, pup?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil leans forward again and pokes his nose into Rami’s neck, hiding his face, but letting Rami feel the warmth of his blush. “No, master, I don’t need that” he breaths against Rami’s skin. Tickling with his soft beard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you’d tell me if you needed to, would you not, love?” Rami murmurs against Gwil’s temple, punctuating his question with a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise I will, master” Gwil looks so sweet and earnest, with his cock twitching against his thigh and lower abdomen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a hand on the middle of Gwil’s chest, Rami makes him lie back slowly. Legs pulled up and knees spread, his hands palm up on either side of his head. All of him in full view of Rami’s eyes. His cock is resting on his stomach, and the stopper to the plug is shining between his buttocks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami runs his fingers, feather light, over his chest and stomach. Paying extra attention to his nipples, and the sensitive skin around his navel. Gwil bears it all with barely suppressed moans. He follows Rami’s hands with his eyes, wiggling his hips in silent invitation. His cock is twitching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soft, eager puppy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master?” He wiggles some more, all big blue puppy eyes and a hopeful little smile. “Yes?” Rami is more interested in playing with a pert nipple, making it into a hard point under his fingers. The hitch in Gwil’s breath is adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“want something more, love?” He leans down to kiss one nipple, then the other. Giving a hint of teeth. Licking around them, while caressing Gwil’s hips and thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil, always a patient pup for him, is almost on the edge of begging. Small moans, while looking between his own dick, Rami’s hands, Rami’s dick, and Rami’s face. Wanting so much. And the plug inside him is vibrating and pulsing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil opens his legs wider, smiling invitingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, master, fuck me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, nothing less will do, will it, love?” He kisses right under the collar. “My handsome, horny, pup needs my cock inside him?” Gwil wraps his arms around him, when Rami begins to pull away too much. “Need you, sir” Gwil’s voice is low, and full of the sweetest desire. Take me, fill me up, make me come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cups Gwil’s cheek, rubbing a thumb over his cheekbone. “I want to give you want you need, love”. The promise is sealed with a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get into position then, love”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil rolls over and gets on all fours, wiggling his behind invitingly. “Good boy” Rami coos, scratching Gwil’s behind, and massaging his balls. Causing Gwil to let out a surprised groan, that trails into soft moans, and gentle yipping. He looks over his shoulder at Rami, smiling brightly and moaning in bliss while Rami runs his fingers slowly over the puckered skin of his hole. Slightly damp with lube, and stretched around the plug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to take this lovely toy out now, pet” Rami explains, hands firm on Gwil’s hips in an attempt to slow down his exited wiggling. “I know you can be a good pup, and stay still for me”. Gwil looks over his shoulder again, full of mischief when he wiggles his behind even more. He has even taken a hold of the blue bunny again, keeping it between his forearms as he leans over, nuzzling his beard into the blue plush and pushing his butt up and towards Rami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami lets out a helpless little giggle, his cock jumping at the display.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, love, you have a very beautiful behind” Rami praises, kneading Gwil’s butt. Marvelling at how his fingers dig into the soft, golden furred flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The vibrating is so good” Gwil groans, arching his back. His thick cock is already wet with pre-cum. “I know, love” Rami chuckles, kissing the warm swell of his ass, nipping the downy fur on his inner thighs with his lips. “But I would very much like to get my cock inside you-” he twists the plug gently “-and I can’t do it with this in the way”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil huffs, biting down on the bunny, shaking it back and forth. Rami giggles and gives his bottom a light smack. “And here I thought that was what you wanted, pup” Rami complains with fond exasperation. He sits back on his knees, slowly playing with his own hard cock, and balls. Gwil peers at him from under his arm, eyes wide with interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at how hard you have made daddy” Rami murmurers. Sliding his hand up and down his cock, the movement tracked by eager blue eyes. He teases his slit with his middle finger, breathing deeply through the sweet teasing pleasure. Gwil whines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to fuck my handsome pup” Rami confesses, keeping the touches to his cock light and teasing. “I want to push my hard cock into your tight ass” Gwil moans and spreads his legs wider. “Don’t you want daddy’s cock, sweetheart?” Rami coos. “Have daddy’s warm, hard length inside you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil drops the toy bunny. “Master” he moans, crawling closer to Rami. More focused now, less wiggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to take the plug out” Rami explains. Gwil makes a frustrated sound, a low whine. Rami thinks he knows what might be the problem. “Don’t worry, love, I will not leave you empty for very long, I promise”. He kisses Gwil’s lower back soothingly, takes a hold of the plug and pulls it out slowly. Before Gwil can make too much fuss, he replace the plug with a couple of fingers, pumping them in and out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See?” Rami says. “I’ve got you, pet”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More?” Gwil moans, eagerly meeting the thrusts of Rami’s fingers. “Yes, puppy, you will get more”. He gives a little bite to Gwil’s ass, unable to resist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doing his best to keep Gwil occupied, he reaches for the lube, pouring a generous amount into his hand. Adding a bit more to Gwil’s already lubed up hole, and using a fair share on his own hard cock. He rests his forehead against Gwil’s backside, moaning and lubing himself up. While Gwil is keeping mostly still, only squirming a little. “Good boy” Rami pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wipes his hands on the bedsheets, and places both hands on Gwil’s hips. Once again trying to still his exited wiggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me!” Gwil chirps happily, while making it very hard for Rami to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will, love, I will!” Rami giggles and does his best to keep a firm hold on Gwil’s hips and ass. He runs his hands up and down Gwil’s thighs and back. Soothing and calming him, making it easier for Rami to line up with Gwil’s hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The head of his dick is pushed into Gwil’s warm, lube slick ass, their deep moans wrapping around each other, along with with the bodies. Rami’s arms are firm and loving on Gwil’s torso, touching every part of him at least five times. Skin so smooth and warm, body hair so soft and fragrant, and all of him so kind and loving. Urging Rami on with soft pleas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you, love you, love you” Gwil murmurs, cocking his head to the side, inviting Rami’s kisses to trail up the side of his neck. “Love you too” Rami answers, feeling Gwil’s steady pulse with the flat of his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He keeps one hand on Gwil’s collar, rolling his hips, fucking him in a steady pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this want you wanted, love?” he moans, “for me to give you a good fuck?” Gwil nods as much as he can with Rami’s hand on his collar. “Yes, master, thank you” he says in a strained voice. “Don’t hold those lovely moans back” Rami grins. “I love the sounds you make for me, handsome”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thrusts his hips just so, followed by a mewl from Gwil, and then another. His ass clenching around Rami’s dick</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil throws his head back and groans deeply, trailing of into a playful chuckle. “Mmmm, that’s the right spot, master” he purrs, voice dreamy. “Ooh?” Rami keeps one hand on Gwil’s hip and the other on his collar, repeating the movement. “Did I find that spot that makes you melt, pup?” he asked breathlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, please more, master” Gwil begs, pushing himself back on Rami’s dick. “Well-” Rami says lightly “-it looks like you know how to aim very well in that regard, love”. Gwil laughs breathlessly, continuing to pump his hips. His round behind pressed against Rami’s hips, wanting his master as deep inside him as possible. Rami puts his hands on the butt cheeks, squeezing the supple flesh. “Harder, please” Gwil whispers. And Rami cannot deny his pup, digging his fingers into the warm skin, creating small half-moon shaped marks with his fingernails, and parting his cheeks to take a good look at his own hard cock pumping in and out of Gwil’s pink, well lubed hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look lovely, taking my cock so well” Rami praises. “Think you can come on my cock like this?-” he runs his fingers down the underside of Gwil’s pre-cum dripping dick, dragging a deep howl from him “-or do you need me to pump that thick cock of yours too, love?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil whines and keeps fucking himself on his masters cock. The blue bunny is pulled into his arms again, his beard and teeth full of soft blue plush. His cock and balls bouncing and swinging heavily between his legs, and under his tummy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that, pup, want me to play with your cock?” He punctuates his question with a slap to Gwil’s ass. Massaging the tender flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I..I’m going to come if you play with my cock, master, I..I don’t think I can’t hold myself anymore tonight” Gwil moans, apologetic and a bit shy. He knows what his master likes. Rami leans over, kissing between Gwil’s shoulder blades. “It’s ok, pup, I will not make you try to hold this time”, he soothes. He pulls Gwil into a kneeling position, pushing into him in a series of small, sharp thrusts. “Come when you need, love”, he breaths against Gwil’s throat, hand firm around Gwil’s leaking cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only a few seconds later, and Gwil is growling and thrusting up and down. Not sure if what he wants is Rami’s cock inside his ass, or Rami’s hand on his needy cock. Just knows that he wants a lot, wants his master. Gwil has no presence of mind to keep them steady. Growling and chasing his pleasure. Lost in the sensations. The task of keeping them from toppling over falls on Rami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Easy, boy, easy” Rami chuckles, bracing one hand on the headboard. The sweat making him almost slide down. “You can do it, almost there now”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Close” Gwil pants, bouncing up and down, spilling large amounts of pre-cum over Rami’s hand, and the bunny. “I know, pup” Rami moans. “Go on and come for daddy”. Gwil mewls. “Daddy wants to feel his darling pup come on his cock”, Rami murmurs lovingly, kissing behind Gwil’s ear. Tasting his sweat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil is almost silent when he comes. Panting and moaning in a soft, low tone, while spilling copiously over Rami’s hand and arm. “That’s it”, Rami coos “let it all out, pup”, pumping a few more times, he encourages a couple of more spurts to spill from Gwil’s thick cock. Gwil growls and almost collapse onto the mattress when he’s done, moaning Rami’s name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The head down, ass up position Gwil has placed himself in, is just what Rami wants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fill my arse, master?” Gwil asks in a dreamy, breathless voice. Rubbing his bearded cheek against the mattress and the blue bunny. His mouth is filled with the bunny’s floppy ear, and he’s chewing and tugging on it lazily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In a minute, pet” he promises. “Daddy is not quite there yet”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami thrusts slowly, holding back for a little while longer. Delighting in how Gwil is still gently clenching and unclenching around his cock, and he traces Gwil’s sweaty back and ass with the tips of his fingers. Kneads his plump ass, and plays with the damp hair between his thighs. So handsome, big and sturdy. So soft and sweet, and eager.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want my cum inside you?” Rami teases, “Want to feel it spill inside you, and leak out of you when I pull out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More growling, and more enthusiastic biting of the bunny’s ear. “Yes, sir” Gwil’s voice is coming out a little muffled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good boy” Rami moans, speeding up his thrusting, curling one had round Gwil’s collar. Pulling out almost all the way, and pushing in as deep as he can. Gwil’s whines and growls spurring him on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His snaps his hips hard into Gwil’s ass, panting and murmuring endearments. “My sweetheart, my handsome pup, you feel so good, always so eager and loving for me, my love, my dear”. He moans, voice trailing of, afraid he might begin to ramble, thrusts faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin and Gwil is so relaxed under him. Boneless and sated. Ready to be filled with Rami’s cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s making sweet little puppy sounds, and nibbling his plush bunny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beautiful pup” Rami whispers, draping himself heavily over Gwil’s back when his orgasm hits him. Breathing in Gwil’s sweaty scent and rolling his hips while riding out his high. Filling his tight ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scatters small kisses on Gwil’s neck and caresses all his sensitive spots with tickling touches. And Gwil’s soft whisper of “I love you, Rami” is enough to make his heart beat a tiny bit faster. He smiles, and breaths in Gwil’s tousled hair, murmurs a heartfelt “I love you too, Gwilym”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rami satisfies Gwil some more, with sex and food. And lets his big puppy sastisfy him with his mouth. And takes good care of Gwil's full tummy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he pulls out, he does it slowly, for Gwil to feel the slow drag of his softening cock against his sensitive and still loose hole. Rami admires the pink opening, well fucked and wet with his cum, spilling out in a thin line into the fuzzy hair on his inner thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil makes some unintelligible, but clearly happy and satisfied, sounds into the bedsheets and the bunny ear still in his mouth. He’s also playfully pawing at their pillows, all but verbally telling Rami what he needs to know about his state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a bit of effort, he manages to turn Gwil onto his back. Smiling down at his big sweet puppy boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to clean us up” Rami explains, while petting Gwil’s chest and stomach. “I will have to go to the bathroom to find a damp cloth for you, pet” Gwil nods slowly, not overly talkative at the moment. But eager to keep Rami close, wrapping long arms around Rami’s middle. “I’ll be right back” he soothes, pulling away from Gwil’s warm body, big blue eyes, and soft needy sounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cleans himself up quickly in front of the mirror. Wiping away sweat and cum. Then he digs out their softest wash cloth, and dampens it in comfortably warm water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wet wash cloth in one had, and a dry warm towel in the other he makes his way back to Gwil’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There we are, love”, he says “I was not gone for very long, now was I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil shakes his head. “Not long”, he agrees, very pleased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He begins to wipe down and across Gwil’s chest and stomach. Making sure his skin and hair is given a good soak with the warm water, before patting him dry with the towel. He nudges Gwil’s legs up and apart, wiping down his inner thighs, before at last reaching his genitals and his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil looks at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wipes with a light hand, around Gwil’s balls, his cock, pushing back his foreskin for a proper job, and then his hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil’s eyes flutters closed, a sound akin to a purr leaving his throat. Rami smiles, and pushes his legs further apart, covering his cock and balls with the warm damp cloth and rubs in slow circles. Feeling Gwil’s cock twitch weakly, but determinedly. in interest under the ministration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil gives him an uncertain look, eyes moving between Rami’s amused face, and Rami’s hand on his dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Feels good, pet?” Rami asks. A loving and teasing smile tugging on his lips. He wraps the wet cloth around Gwil’s cock, lightly pushing against the underside of his glans. Only a hint of stimulation, and Gwil lets out a tiny breathless whimper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too much?” Rami relaxes his hold, not in the mood to overstimulate Gwil right now. It’s not want he needs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil blinks, cocking his head to the side. “Good much” he declares, looking at Rami with hooded eyes, and wiggling playfully. Pawing at Rami’s arm and shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beautiful little pup” Rami coos, “do you want your pacifier back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil nods enthusiastically, filled with a need to have something familiar and soothing to suck on. Rami waves the blue owl pacifier in front of him, bopping him on the nose with it to make him laugh, before pushing it between his parted lips. He plants a kiss on Gwil’s forehead, a hot whisper of “darling” tickling his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil preens under the words of love, pushing on Rami’s hand on his half-hard dick to hopefully make him rub him some more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want me to take my hand away?” Rami asks, misinterpreting Gwil’s plea for more, as a request to be left alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil shakes his head emphatically, curling long fingers around Rami’s wrist, and pulling him closer. Weakly rolling his hips and pushing his cock into Rami’s palm. Imploring him with his eyes, and pleading moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh little puppy”, Rami laughs, “do you need a little more attention?” He strokes as delicately as he can, Gwil’s cock slowly waking up again under his touch. Gwil nods this time, eyes bright and peering up at Rami from under his eyelashes. While he’s slowly nursing his pacifier and rubbing his faintly freckled nose into the pillows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think daddy can make you come one more time?” Rami murmurs, leaning down to kiss the column of Gwil’s throat.</p>
<p>Gwil makes a reaffirming little sound, a proud look in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami puts the wash cloth on the nightstand, before curling a damp palm around Gwil’s half-hard cock. He pulls up and down leisurely, feeling every ridge and vein of Gwil’s length. He kneads Gwil’s behind with his other hand, nudging his hole with his thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The touch to his hole makes Gwil’s eyes light up. “This ok with you, love?” Rami questions. He makes satisfied sighs around his pacifier, clearly content with the gentle touches Rami gives him. His cock filling out once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami admires Gwil’s hardening cock, resting against his stomach. Twitching against his navel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Big puppy” he says approvingly. A smile in his voice while Gwil wiggles a little and happily sucks his pacifier. Comfortable and open to all Rami wants to give him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want the plug back inside you?” Rami asks, “or do you only want my hands?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only hands”, is Gwil’s immediate, slightly muffled, response, looking a little apprehensive at the thought of anything more vigorous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you want, my dear” Rami promises. Making sure to be careful with Gwil’s already sensitive cock, and hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil looks a little unsure, pushing into Rami’s hand in an attempt to get himself fully hard a little faster. Even if it is obvious the too rough touch is making him wince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami pulls back. “Careful, love, don’t go faster on my account”. He cups Gwil’s cheek, smoothing down his scruffy beard. “You want it light and gentle right now?” he murmurs, “that is what feels good right?” Gwil nods, his eyes fluttering closed. “Then let me touch my pretty pup, as gently as he needs” Rami whispers, “there is no rush, love”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kisses Gwil’s cheek, and neck, listening to the calming sound of him nursing his pacifier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He place his hand back on Gwil’s still interested dick, touching him carefully. Listening to his breathing and the noises he makes, and pulling back a little so that he can study his face too. “All the time in the world, love” he coos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He strokes slowly, hand loose around Gwil’s dick. Kissing Gwil’s neck and face, and the tip of his pointy nose. “Good boy, getting nice and hard for daddy” he says, feeling how Gwil slowly but surely swells into almost full hardness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want a kiss?” Rami asks, nudging Gwil’s pacifier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, daddy”, Gwil answers, already spitting out the pacifier, and opening his mouth for Rami’s tongue. Rami is more than willing to provide. Licking into Gwil’s warm, wet mouth, letting Gwil suck on his tongue, and scratch behind his ear, and under his jaw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil pulls his legs closer to his chest, curling up in his pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This good for you, pet?” Rami groans, feeling his own hard cock twitching in his sweatpants. His thighs faintly damp with pre-cum. Hard, but not too distracting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All hard now” Gwil mumbles, attempting to bite Rami’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take your time baby boy” Rami whispers. Stroking a tiny bit faster to help his pup towards his release once more. Gwil moans, and licks Rami’s cheek and neck. His beard rasping and tickling, and his breath coming out in small, warm puffs against Rami’s skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil makes sweet, little breathless sounds when he reaches his third climax of the day. Clinging on to his master, needy and affectionate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it” Rami whispers, “you are so good for me, my little darling”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He strokes Gwil leisurely through his orgasm, watching his blissful expression and his muscles tensing and relaxing. How he’s opening and closing his mouth, mewling, biting down on his bottom lip and curiously peeking down at his own cock from under fluttering golden eyelashes, both puzzled and pleased by the sight of his own cum covering his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Feels good” Gwil declares, voice a little wobbly, craning his neck to look up into Rami’s eyes, as the last spurt of cum drips from his slit. “I know, love” Rami says, brushing Gwil’s hair away from his eyes, allowing Gwil to gently lick his cheeks again. Thanking his master.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to clean you up again now, dirty puppy” Rami chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil does a content wiggle into the pillows and mattress, stretching out when Rami wipes down his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami continues to pet and play with Gwil’s hair, observing his playful body language. He even picks up the bunny with his mouth, pushing it towards Rami’s chest with a silly giggle. Clearly a pleased little puppy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes the bunny from Gwil’s mouth, after a short tug of war with it. Gwil’s eyes sparkling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s get you dressed again, and then there will be food”, he announces. Gwil stretches some more. Smiling up at Rami and pawing on Rami’s t-shirt and sweatpants. Mellow and cuddly. His cock resting, spent and sated, against his inner thigh. “Come along now, love” he says, taking him by the collar to gently but firmly make him sit up properly, then leading him down from the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil crawls down from the bed and sits quietly in front of him, his hands kept between his spread kneeling thighs, looking up at him with a serene little smile. While casting curious glances towards the bulge between Rami’s legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very soon, pet” he promises, stroking his own bulge, sighing at the pleasure of it. “I will let you suck it after I have fed you”. Gwil shuffles forward to give the bulge a tiny ‘see you soon’ kiss, even poking Rami’s balls with his nose before he pulls away, almost giggling at his own actions. He smiles fondly and runs his fingers through Gwil’s messy hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stand up a little” Rami orders softly, keeping two fingers under Gwil’s chin as he gets his long legs gathered under him, and pushes himself into a standing position. Looking down at Rami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hands Gwil his t-shirt and knitted sweater back, standing back a little when he pulls them on. The sweater is long, but it does not fully cover his behind, or his dick and balls. It’s a very lovely look on him, and Rami has an urge to keep him like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On display for Rami’s pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you need these back too?” Rami asks, holding up Gwil’s sweatpants, and underwear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil shakes his head. “No, master, I’m good” he says with a teasing little smile. He shifts his balance from foot to foot, using his hips and thighs to show his master his prized parts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good boy”. He pushes one hand up under the back of Gwil’s t-shirt, rubbing the warm dip at the small of his back and up his spine, taking note of some tense muscles he will work out later. “Come along now, and I will get you some pizza, and your bottle”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil perks up even more, leaning down to nuzzle and kiss Rami’s neck as they walk back towards the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sit” Rami orders upon arrival by the sofa, and Gwil sinks into a kneeling position again, between the sofa and the low coffee-table. His shins comfortable on the soft carpet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise it won’t be long” Rami explains, while spreading the topping out over the already rolled out pizza dough. Gwil, however, is looking at the empty bottle sitting on the counter, looking giddily between the bottle and Rami. “Yes, that will be ready soon too” Rami says with a little laughter in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He puts the pizza in the oven, and then shakes the empty bottle in Gwil’s direction. “And what do my little pup want today?” He ducks into the fridge, digging out a few choice selections. The milk, the bottle of iced tea, and the carton of apple juice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil is immediately giving the milk carton a looking look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami is usually right about his pups preferences.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just sit right there love, and I will get it ready for you” He says, holding up his hand when Gwil makes a move to approach him. He sits back on his heels with a small huff, making his sweater ride up his tummy and expose him even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami gives the occasional glance towards Gwil. In between finding the other ingredients he needs for the warm milk, and keeping an eye on the pizza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time the room smells like pizza, and the sweet spiced milk is simmering on the stove, Gwil is practically drooling. Rami giggles at the sight of him, sitting back on his heels with his hands held up in front of his chest. And looking at Rami with big blue puppy eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Any minute now” he says teasingly, “I can almost hear your tummy rumbling all the way over here”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil leans a bit forward, trying to get a glimpse of the pizza in the oven. And as if Gwil willed it forth with his mind, the timer begins to beep, and his pup is in luck. The pizza is ready to be served. Rami turns down the heat on the milk, keeping it warm until after the dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He places the sliced up pizza on the middle of the table, taking a slice for himself first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chooses to eat it leisurely while petting Gwil’s hair. “Good boy” He whispers, scratching his beard. Gwil is watching the pizza, but not begging. Waiting for his turn, with his tummy rumbling minutely under his knitted sweater.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four slices later, and Rami turns fully towards Gwil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil perks up and leans forward, wanting to bite into the food he craves, but his daddy has not yet given him permission. He gives Rami his best pleading look, combined with gently pawing at his chest. Rami can’t keep himself from smiling, His eyes growing soft and fond while looking at Gwil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now sit pretty” He orders, while spreading some garlic sauce on the pizza slice he’s holding out for Gwil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil sits back on his heels again, thighs spread to show Rami his cock and balls, and keeping his hands held neatly up in front of his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what I want to see” Rami praises, holding out the pizza slice. “Now go ahead”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil bites into the pizza slowly. Closing his eyes when he chews and swallows, letting Rami feed him. Each bite is done in a languid manner, savouring the food and the moment. His eyes get more and more cloudy as Rami feeds him another slice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami has a very hungry puppy on his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to see you savouring your food” Rami chuckles, holding out a fifth slice for Gwil. “Don’t want you to end up with a tummy ache from eating too fast”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil only smiles, and keeps eating in the same unhurried manner. Attempting to lick the sauce out of his beard, and not really making a difference. But he does licks Rami’s fingers clean when the slice of pizza is gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want another one?” He asks, while cleaning up Gwil’s face. But Gwil shakes his head, he has been given enough now. The rumbling in his tummy has been replaced by a satisfying heavy fullness. But not too full, he looks towards the stove, where the spiced milk is still kept warm. He can smell the cinnamon and nutmeg, and the hint of vanilla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami follows his eyes, before ruffling his hair and chuckling. “Want your dessert already?” Gwil almost whines, his eager nodding tangling Rami’s fingers further into his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, who am I to keep you waiting when you have been such a good boy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finds his way back to the stove, and fills the bottle to the brim. Gwil is once more sitting back on his heels and waiting for him. He takes a sip of the milk himself, a little taste test, and to make sure it’s not too hot. He gives Gwil a wink over the rim of the bottle, taking a few larger gulps. “Have to make sure it’s good enough for you” Rami explains, giggling slightly at the upset look Gwil gives him, suddenly afraid Rami will drink it all, and he will be denied his treat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He makes his way back to Gwil, bottle in hand filled up to the brim again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sits down on the sofa and spreads his legs, gesturing for Gwil to sit between his spread thighs. His cock is by now tenting at the front of his pants, and he caresses himself through the layers of soft cotton. Gwil, very deliberately, pushes his tummy against his bulge but keeps his eyes on the bottle of milk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami has more trouble than he likes to admit with keeping himself from rutting against Gwil’s midsection. His tummy is soft and full after dinner, and his skin invitingly warm. He does pull him closer, sliding one hand up the back of his t-shirt, and nudging his bottom lip with the bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil takes the nipple into his mouth and begins to drink, and he warps both arms around Rami’s back, idly playing with his sweater. A few drops of milk spills into his beard. His eyes become heavy lidded, and the sound of his sucking makes Rami’s dick throb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it love, does it taste good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slides his hand a little further down, cupping Gwil’s naked behind. Gwil closes his eyes fully, and nods. There is a small smile curling his lips while he steadily drinks with Rami’s help. Soft wet sucking sounds, small sighs of contentment, and the soft push of his tummy against Rami’s dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you empty your bottle for daddy?” Rami almost groans. It takes a lot more willpower than he would like to admit to stop himself from taking the bottle out of Gwil’s mouth, and urge him to suck his dick instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil sucks hard, making the content of the bottle gurgle and bubble, some of it dripping onto Rami’s pants. “Steady now” Rami giggles, giving Gwil’s butt a little pinch for his actions. “I don’t want my pup to make a mess”. Gwil lifts his eyebrows. “Well” Rami murmurs, giving into the need to rock his hips against Gwil’s tummy, “I want you to swallow it all for me”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil takes the bottle back into his mouth, fulfilling Rami’s request. Swallowing the milk, until it’s all gone, and Gwil feels that his stomach in on the verge of too full, and a little bloated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulls back, and sits back on his heels again, trying and failing to suppress a small hiccup. Rami’s eyes are wide, pupils dilated, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Good boy” he whispers, while pulling his sweatpants down, showing Gwil his aching cock. He’s so hard it’s getting uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need you to suck me, pup” Rami says roughly, while touching himself with careful fingers. “You have made your daddy so very hard”. Gwil crawls forward to bury his nose between Rami’s legs, breathing in his scent. He allows his senses to be filled up with it. Pulling back a little, he darts his tongue out to lick the head of Rami’s dick. Teasing the slit. Tasting his pre-cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it” Rami murmurs, one hand at the back of Gwil’s head, and the other under his chin. He needs Gwil so badly, but he does not want to rush his pup. Gwil lets out a little hiccup again, rubbing the slight swell of his abdomen. Rami will have to take good care of his tummy after this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“when you’re ready, pet” Rami whispers, tracing Gwil’s soft and damp lips with his thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil darts out his tongue once more, licking both Rami’s thumb and his slit, before opening his mouth and pulling the head of Rami’s dick into his mouth, sucking with delight. He breaths out trough his nose, and looks up at Rami, when he relaxes and takes all of Rami’s dick down his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soft and tight heat is shooting strands of pleasure all the way up Rami’s spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami growls, low in his throat, and he runs both his hands gently up and down Gwil’s warm neck, feeling how he shivers with delight. “Daddies little cock sucker” he whispers lovingly, voice tender and a little more raspy than usual. He places one hand on Gwil’s throat, feeling him swallow around his throbbing length. Fuck, he’s so close to coming. Gwil slurps and moans, bobbing up and down on his dick, eyelashes fluttering closed over clouded blue eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tastes so good” Gwil coos, when he pulls away for a few seconds to beam up at Rami, blissful and breathless. He swallows Rami’s dick again, humming around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s not going to last. Gwil is too familiar with his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can use your hands” Rami says, when he sees how Gwil is tugging at his sweater.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil’s large warm hands find their way to the base of his cock, and cradling his balls. He’s about to come, right at the edge now. Gwil looks up at him and sucks hard, both of his hands tugging and caressing his balls. “Gwil!” He moans deeply, almost curling in on himself with the strength of his orgasm, thighs wrapped around Gwil’s head, and his calves wrapped around Gwil’s back, feet crossed at the ankles to keep him in place while he slowly rolls his hips, riding out his orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gwil, love, you are so good for me, prefect little puppy, you can swallow it all, I know you can” he moans. Fingers carding through soft hair, while gently begging Gwil to keep it going just a little while longer. Until Rami is satisfied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil keeps sucking him, feeling pleasantly dizzy and worn out. Looking up at Rami who is sighing and moaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami opens his legs slowly, relaxing further into the sofa. “a little more” he murmurs, looking down between his legs at Gwil carefully licking and sucking his cock. It’s almost too much, the overstimulation is creeping up on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wants just a little more of Gwil’s warm, wet mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He plays with Gwil’s hair while he licks. Up and down his softening cock, and around his balls. He pulls his legs up so that Gwil can lick his hole a little too. Closing his eyes and enjoying the wet slurping, and careful probing at the tight ring of muscle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil presses the flat of his tongue to the underside of Rami’s glans and he squirms. “That’s all, pup” Rami coos, finally feeling satisfied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwil curls up and rests his head on Rami’s stomach. Catching his breath. While Rami tries to wiggle his sweatpants back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami cleans them both up, and gives Gwil a couple of sips from his glass of water, before pulling Gwil onto his lap. He puts one hand on Gwil’s slightly bloated tummy, rubbing him gently in broad circles. Gwil squirms and fidgets, trying to slide down to the floor again, he knows what Rami is trying to make him do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami raises an eyebrow. “You drank that milk quite fast”, he says, “and this will make you feel better” he reasons, nudging Gwil to rest against his chest, and rubbing between his shoulder blades. He kisses Gwil’s neck when he struggles to get up again, hugging his big puppy closer. “It’s ok, dear, don’t be embarrassed”, he whispers, “I’ve got you, there is nothing to worry about” Gwil begins to relax, allowing Rami to take care of his bloated tummy, with careful massaging and gentle pushing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels it more than he hears it when Gwil’s tummy gurgles and he muffles the burp against his neck. Bringing up some of the air he swallowed with his milk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good pup” Rami whispers, going back to rubbing Gwil’s tummy some more, and tapping the heel of his palm down his back, to help him bring up more air. Gwil gives Rami little kisses to the cheek as thank you, unable to deny that Rami is right, and it does make him feel a lot better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Gwil feels more comfortable, and his stomach is more soft and relaxed, Rami tugs a blanked over him, so that Gwil can lay on the sofa with his head in Rami’s lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have been a very good boy tonight” Rami praises, idly petting Gwil’s hair and beard. Gwil rolls over on his back and wiggles, smiling brightly up at him. “Thank you” he says, closing his eyes when Rami begins to rub his still gurgling tummy, aiming to help him settle it fully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rami turns the TV back on, and settles down among the pillows and blanket, and the solid warm weight of Gwil, who is poking and playing with Rami’s t-shirt, relaxed and comfortable in his puppy like mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One hand on Gwil’s warm and full abdomen, and the other cradling the remote control, Rami closes his eyes and settles back into lazy TV evening with a cuddly Gwil mood. Every now and then tickling Gwil’s tummy to make him chuckle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly can't belive that this is the longest fic I have written to date. Maybe I can manage to write this length again some day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>